Terra
Terra Xeonhart is a druid changeling. It's important to note that Terra has a brother, Aqua, whom she misses dearly. Physical Appearance You want to talk about a hot mess, talk about Terra Xeonhart. Between her unruly brown hair, messed up makeup, and consistent I'm-hungover-hop-off look, Terra is quite a girl. Personality Terra is everything that you'd expect a royal to be. She's spoiled, sarcastic, selfish, greedy, and vain. There is some good in her somewhere. You just kind of have to get past the icy stares, rude attitude, pushy nature, and whining and you'll find it there somewhere. I think. Terra, being a druid, has a strong connection to animals and will do anything in her power to protect them. She truly has a knack for communicating with, understanding, and caring for all beasts of shapes and sizes. History Terra grew up in a maritime kingdom off the coast of Levinkan that went by the name of Seethe Faire. She's been stuck in a castle most of her life, forced to attend party after party. But hey, at least the alcohol is top knotch, right? After a certain ships captain crashed a party and seduced Terra, they were caught by Terra's father, a wealthy lord in the king's court. In an outrage, he banished Terra to the Fang Fu Monastery to hopefully save her soul and piousness. Terra, however, has other ideas. During an assault on LaCroix by The Friends of Kragnux, Terra and her brother Aqua were both attacking and compromised by the LaCroix's vampire army. In the aftermath, they were reduced to Vampire Spawns, subjected to following every whim of the LaCroix leaders. However, within the first two days of their disease, Terra took things into her own hands. A narrative below provides the following details: "The pain of changing had been swift, but intense. Terra knew she had been naïve, thinking after years of taxation, blackmail, and stealing Rose’s boyfriends that the La Croix family held any love for the Xeonharts. The pain of their betrayal was fresh and stung like a salted wound. But watching Aqua try and fail to adjust to his new body was too much. Funny, she thought. He was always the responsible one. He was always forced to make the tough decisions and I was just able to go along for the ride. She looked down at the wooden stake in her hand – the same one she had ripped out of him days before when he had attacked Bart in a blind rage. She checked the great clock in the foyer –the sun was high in the sky now and Aqua would be in a deep sleep. She crept over to his coffin and slowly lifted the lid. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at his face, noting all the similarities they shared. Same long brunette hair – same piercing grey eyes. “Do you remember, sweet brother? All the times we would take the boats out and explore the coves on the island? I couldn’t swim. You tried to teach me, you patient saint. But I was a terrible student. But while father was cross with me for my ineptitude, you never were.” Tears streaming down her face, she clutched the wooden torch harder. “You saved me so many times, dear brother. And now its my turn to save you.” Terra slammed the stake into Aqua’s heart, releasing his tormented soul. “Swim free, dear brother. I’m sure they have a spot for a captain as good as you were in the river’s of hell.” ''She yanked the stake free and walked to her own coffin, feet falling heavy on the stone floor. She was never the responsible one. She was selfish, spoiled, proud, and pompous. She stopped at the nearest writing desk and, grabbing a quill, ink, and parchment wrote out a letter to her parents at Seethe Faire. To Lord Ignis and Lady Venta of Seethe Faire. Send word across the great land of Quelmar, to all thetravelers, assassins, knights, clerics, and creatures we’ve met that the Xeonhart twins are gone. May Seethe Faire stand stoic in the wake of this storm. We love you always, Terra & Aqua Xeonhart, of the Xeonhart Dynasty of Seethe Faire. P.S. There is an automaton named TI83 running about somewhere. Send him my music box. Top of the dresser, in the compartment on the left. She rolled up the parchment, tied with a string and walked to her coffin. Terra lay down, clutched the torch, and with one final dire-wolf roar, slammed the stake into her own heart. '' Languages Powers and Abilities Weapons Allies Category:Player Characters Category:Towson Tabletop